


Raspberry Mao

by A_Lone_Prinny



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lone_Prinny/pseuds/A_Lone_Prinny
Summary: Kinda shippy stuff between demon rivals, dood.
Relationships: Mao/Razuberiru | Raspberyl
Kudos: 12





	Raspberry Mao

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, dood. I published this a bit early because I work tonight. Also I wanted my first fic on here to be a Disgaea one, dood. I may come back and revise it later. Hopefully I'll write more, dood.

Mao smiled, his evil grin contorting his face. In front of him, many vials glowing in shades of greens and purples sickly illuminating his features and the color of his white hair.

"Wonderful," Mao complimented himself.  
Of course, no one would ever know what kind of evil concoctions he was making. An Honor Student(now Dean) of Evil Academy would never publish their work. Suddenly, a door behind him opened and cut the room with a harsh white light.

"Mao," a familiar voice came from behind him causing his smile to drop instantly. A small demon girl covered in pink and skulls entered the room. The No. 1 Delinquent(now a teacher) of Evil Academy, Raspberyl.

"You've been in here for the past few weeks, I've been worried. Your prinnies were just playing video games and reading comic books so I borrowed them to help me volunteer for a blood drive and then we collected donations for lesser fortunate demons," Raspberyl said with her usual smug look.

"Beryl, how many times have I told you not to use my prinnies for volunteer work. Besides, those prinnies were supposed to be grinding each of my characters to max stats so I could beat the secret hidden boss and the other prinnies were doing important research on human heros," you could hear the annoyance in Mao's voice.

"Oh, so 'Mr. Hero' himself is still researching heros. Aren't you supposed to be an evil overlord now? Didn't you say you weren't going to be good?" Raspberyl sassed.

"Don't be foolish, I was only 'good' to become stronger. What could be more powerful than a demon with the power of a hero? I won't make the same mistake as Aurum and throw away my sanity for a gamble on more power. I want to properly study and advance my hero powers while not losing my evil self," Mao boasted while making many exaggerated movements with his hands.

"Oh, and what was 'The Great Overlord Mao' studying about heroes?" Raspberyl's voice had a teasing tone.

"Tha-that's classified, my research is too important to let my enemies find out about my plans," Mao's nervousness showed even with only his back visible.

"Too bad, I already know! One of your prinnies told me you where having them research 'loooove interests~<3.' Nothing to be embarrassed about, most heroes have them. So, have you found a love interest candidate?" Raspberyl's small tail wagged back and forth as she talked.

"I'm not embarrassed and I haven't decided on one yet. Maybe Salvatore, she does have big ti-," Mao stopped for a second, a sharp murderous air pierced his back. "I mean, Beryl, if you're interested in someone with a 1.8 million EQ, I suppose you could be my love interest," Mao said jokingly trying to tease his rival back.

"Of course, who better to spark passion then your eternal rival!" Raspberyl embraced Mao from behind and rubbed her head on his back, her horns gently prodding him. A sudden but not uncommon familiarity between the two childhood friends.

"You weren't suppos-. If you become my love interest you can't tell anyone! It would muddy my title as No. 1 Honor Student. Now leave. I'm trying to focus on important work," Mao's face would have been red if not for the abnormal lighting, and his body freezing up a bit.

"That's fine as long as you are acknowledging it," Raspberyl purred while rubbing her cheek against his back before leaving the room, looking at Mao one last time before closing the door.


End file.
